The present disclosure relates to multi-function machines, and more particularly, to a method and a multi-function machine having the capability of generating and printing thumbnails or reduced size images corresponding to scanned documents.
“Multi-functions” machines have become familiar in offices and in home computing environments. Whereas, previously, functions such as copying, printing, and facsimile transmission have been performed by single dedicated copiers, printers, and facsimiles respectively, a multi-function machine is typically capable of providing all such functions and more in a single machine. Typically, such a multi-function machine includes a single print engine, which can serve to output copies, prints, or received facsimiles; as well as a single input scanner which can serve to record data from original images for use in copying, facsimile transmission, and retention of input image data to a predetermined location in a computer memory (“scan-to-file”).
Such multi-function machines are typically connected to data networks, such as the Internet, for exchange of both image data and associated operational instructions. Their connection to data networks also enables a user to scan a document to create an electronic image file and email the electronic image file using a scan-to-email function typically found on such multi-function machines. The scan-to-email function can also be used to email a previously stored electronic image file using the scan-to-file function. The multi-function machine can be a xerographic machine which uses xerographic printing techniques to print a reproduction of a document placed on a platen glass. Exemplary xerographic multi-function machines are the Xerox WorkCentre™ PE120 and Pro65 models available from the XEROX Corporation.
The scan-to-email function generally enables the user to use a personal computer connected to the multi-function machine via a data network or a computer incorporated with the multi-function machine to execute an email editor, access the electronic image file from a memory of the multi-function machine and import it to the email editor for transmitting it as an attachment to an email message composed using the email editor. The message and the attachment are transmitted to one or more recipients whose email address is provided in the header of the graphical user interface of the email editor and all individuals associated with the one or more aliases also provided in the header by selecting a “Send” icon. Once the email with the accompanying electronic image file attachments are received by the recipients, the email message and the attachments can be viewed. The attachments can be electronic image files of scanned documents in a TIFF, multi-page TIFF, JPG, PDF or other formats.
Conventional scan-to-file and scan-to-email functions provided on a host of multi-function machines typically scan documents without any problems. Occasionally, however, problems occur while scanning documents using the scan-to-file and scan-to-email functions; the problems may be due to a host of reasons, such as incorrect scan settings, skew in automatic document feeders, and document misfeeds. An operator or user of a multi-function machine typically does not realize that a problem occurred during scanning and proceeds subsequent to scanning the documents to save and/or email the images corresponding to the scanned documents.